


kiss proof

by kyahgamis



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, failed attempts at trying to be sexy lmao, this is really just a really self indulgent kissy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-03 22:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6629710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyahgamis/pseuds/kyahgamis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I didn't know you used make up."</p><p>happy aokaga day!!</p><p>**reedited due to an unexpected disappearance</p>
            </blockquote>





	kiss proof

**Author's Note:**

> happy aokaga day!!
> 
> **by some weird twist of fate, the ending disappeared so i added it again -weeps -

"I didn't know you used make up."

A confused Kagami leaned towards the counter, hands still soapy and wet, a questioning look in his face. "What are you talking about?"

Aomine was lying comfortably on the couch, his back to Kagami. He arched his back, pushed himself up and ended up with half his body danging off the couch's armrest at the sound of his voice. In his hand, he held what seemed to be a tube of lipstick.

"This one," he said, voice a bit nasally from his weird position. Kagami watched him roll onto his belly, eyeing the way his shirt slightly hitched up his back.

He dried his hands. "It's probably Alex's. She was complaining the other day about how she misplaced her new lipstick." Kagami sighed as he walked into the living room and plucked the cosmetic from Aomine's hand. "I told her it was probably stuck under the couch cushions," he muttered thoughtfully before dropping it into the small glass container on the coffee table in front of him.

He patted Aomine's thigh and sat down beside him. Aomine pulled his legs up and turned to face Kagami, eyes twinkling.

"You know," he starts, arm snaking behind Kagami before lightly pulling him closer. "It says on the packaging that it's kiss proof."

"Really? I didn't notice." Kagami replied disinterestedly as snuggled into Aomine's arms and switched the television on. 

Planting a kiss on his head, Aomine continued. "It's a good shade of red. Not too dull and not too bright. I like the color."

"Good for you," he muttered, a little suspicious of where their conversation seemed to be heading to.

"It looks as if it would suit you." Ah. There it is

"I'm not putting on Alex's kiss proof lipstick," he replied flatly. Aomine whined like a child throwing a tantrum.

"Come oooooooon," he coaxed, his long fingers lazily twirling Kagami's bangs. "I wanna see if it's kiss proof or not."

Eyeing his boyfriend warily, he poked the other's nose. "Put it on yourself. What if it really didn't wipe off? I can't go to anywhere with that on me."

Aomine shrugged and leaned close, close enough for Kagami to count his eyelashes and feel his breath on him. "Well, we can't have that now, can we?" he murmured, knowing fully that Kagami was weak against his deep, sultry voice in whatever situation. He felt Aomine nuzzle his neck, his soft short hair tickling his neck.

"Come on, Kagami. I promise I'll get it off you. By any means necessary."

* * *

Damn Aomine and his sex god voice.

Kagami grimaced at the bathroom mirror as he eyed the cosmetic in his hand warily. There was no way this thing was permanent of course, but it's sure to be a pain to wash away. He gingerly uncapped the lipstick and twisted the bottom gently. He had seen how Alex put her make up on countless times. It should be easy to put on.

Except it was not easy to put on. Not easy to put on at all.

He had to apply and reapply the damned lipstick countless times before it looked as nice and smooth as Alex did it. Again and again, he traced the weird feeling cosmetic on his lips, hands occasionally twitching as he traced over his lips. Of course, he didn't like putting it on but he might as well put in on properly, right? 

"Kagamiiiiiiiiiii are you done yet?" came Aomine's voice and Kagami swore there was a hint of a choked laugh at the end of it.

Glaring into his reflection, he yells "Yeah, yeah!" _I can't believe he talked me into doing this._

Kagami walked out of the bathroom, head down and purposely avoiding Aomine's curious looks. He felt a little embarrassed at the shade of red tinting his lips and at how easy it was for him to agree to put the damned thing on. "Kagamiiiiii, show meeeeeeeee," Aomine whined, tugging at his arm.

"Just... promise me you won't laugh. I look stupid." 

He heard the other chuckle. "Kagami, you always look stupid." The redhead growled and turned to face Aomine, fists clenched tight because he swore he might actually punch this guy.

Aomine's chuckling stopped and his eyes widened slightly. "Damn, Kagami. Not bad," he murmured as his long fingers took hold of Kagami's chin and carefully tilted his face side to side. "I thought you'd just scribble the lipstick on your mouth; you actually made sure it looks nice."

"I always see Alex doing it," he mumbled in reply. The places where Aomine's fingers were touching him felt warm and gentle and it was making him sleepy. 

Humming, Aomine adjusted so that their bodies were parallel to each other. "Okay then. Let me try wiping it off." Aomine swiped his thumb across the corner of Kagami's lips. "It doesn't smudge," he said, his voice slightly impressed.

"You shouldn't be impressed," Kagami sighed. "It feels disgusting on my mouth."

"Patience, Kagami," drawled Aomine as he pinched Kagami's cheeks. He ignored Kagami's complaining and gently traced circles with his thumbs on the spot he pinched. "I'm gonna go slow, okay?"

Kagami drew his lips into a thin line and nodded stiffly. Aomine laughed and gently pecked him. "Don't make that face."

"Just hurry up and get this off me," Kagami grumbled. Rolling his eyes, Aomine kissed him, slowly and lazily. He nibbled on Kagami's bottom lip, eliciting a quiet sigh from the other. 

"Ah," Aomine tutted as he pulled away, on his face a look of slight disgust. "it stuck on my teeth."

"I guess that means that you have to ease up on the biting," Kagami said in reply. He was starting to enjoy his situation now, lipstick aside. He pulled the unsuspecting male across him into a kiss. With Aomine surprised, Kagami deepened the kiss, his arms encircling the other boy's neck. 

Aomine recovered and smirked against his lips. "Well someone's suddenly eager."

"Shut up and get this stupid thing off me, Ahomine." Kagami mumbled, pressing quick kisses along Aomine's jawline. "It won't come off. This is so annoying."

Laughing, the tanned boy pulled him onto his lap and grinned. Again, he swiped his thumb across Kagami's lips and a small bit of color wiped off. "We're getting there." Aomine mused, eyebrows quirking up slightly.

Kagami grunted and shifted until he found himself comfortable. "Hurry up. My lips feel weird."

"Well then," Aomine pulled his face close to him and shot him another smirk. "we can't have that can we?"

The tanned male pecked the other's lips, once, twice, three times before cupping his cheeks and kissing his nose. Kagami couldn't help but pout. "Not there. Kiss my lips." he ordered as he smushed Aomine's cheeks together to make his lips look like a fish's. Grinning, he mock- imitated the weird fish- lips look before snorting and laughing.

Growling playfully, Aomine grabs his hands and pull Kagami into another kiss. It really did feel good whenever Aomine kisses him. He felt Aomine's tongue licking his lips until he opened his mouth slightly, allowing the other to fully taste him.

Arms embracing his lover, Kagami let out a number of soft moans at the hot and heavy kisses his boyfriend showered him with. Aomine alternated between kissing his lips and neck as his hands firmly massaged his thighs, making Kagami feel warm and sensitive all over.

Thoughts of removing the lipstick on his mouth disappeared. The only thing in Kagami's mind was Aomine's lips and delicious taste.

Lightheaded and dazed, Kagami watched Aomine with half lidded eyes as he pulled away and scrutinized his face. He grinned. "Looks like it wasn't kiss proof after all, Kagami."

"Huh?" 

Aomine’s palm brushed over his lips and he saw a light reddish stain on it. “I got it off you,” he sing-songed, a childish grin plastered on his lips. Kagami had to resist the urge to kiss him again.

“Oh, yeah…” He rubbed the area around his mouth and made a face at the red pigment that stuck to his thumb. “I should probably go wash this off. You didn’t get rid of it; you just spread it around my face.“

“You told me to get them off your lips so I got them off your lips,” Aomine declared, kissing Kagami’s cheek before patting his thighs. The redhead squinted his eyes at him as he got off the other’s lap.

His eyes widened. “Aomine. Show me your teeth.”

“Why?”

“Just… do it.”

Aomine looked at him weirdly but complied. He gritted his teeth, lips pulled back as if he was snarling. Kagami stared at him for a bit and let out a snort before bursting into giggles.

“What?” frowned Aomine, lips settling into as unamused frown.

He waved at the other boy, his laughter subsiding to little chuckles. “It’s nothing, it’s nothing. I’m gonna go wash my face.”

“Bakagami,” murmured Aomine as he rolled his eyes. “I’m going out for a bit. Want anything?”

Kagami choked and shook his head as Aomine looked at him in worriedly, arms automatically poised to catch him as if a little coughing would lead to him falling or fainting. “N- nah, I’m good.” He stepped into Aomine’s personal space and kissed him sweetly, touched at the amount of concern in the other’s eyes.“Take care.”  
“See you in a bit then.”

He could hear his boyfriend mutter to himself as Kagami walked to the bathroom. After hearing the door slam shut, Kagami grinned to himself, wondering when Aomine would realize that he had a big spot of lipstick stuck on the corner of his front tooth and if he was mean for not pointing it out.

_Eh, whatever._   


**Author's Note:**

> was supposed to be yoshiwara au but i chickened out lmao
> 
> also, i dont have a particular shade in mind; i know nothing about cosmetics. but i looked up the kiss proof swatches and think that alex would probably get #13 so that's probably the shade kagami has on -twirls away-


End file.
